This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Advanced mass spectrometry courses are being conducted for students at Rockefeller University. The PI and Ileana Cristea also gave a component of the Proteomics Workshop that is held on an annual basis at the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratories. David Fenyo was an Instructor, USHUPO Short Course: Introduction to the Analysis and Interpretation of Tandem MS Data, as well as the Tandem Mass Spectrometry Short course, Seattle, WA, March 2007. He was also an instructor, EBI Industry Collaboration Workshop on the Computational Identification of Peptides, Hinxton, Cambridge, U.K., June 2007.